Consort of Dark Lord
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: Bagaimana seandainya Harry Potter 'The Boys Who Live' menghilang disaat turnamen Triwizard dan tidak pernah kembali hingga saat ini. Tidak ada pula yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Harry kini hidup bersama 'The Dark Lord Voldemort'. SLASH, Mpreg, TMRHP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Consort Of 'Dark Lord' © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : T to M.**

**Genre: Drama, Family.**

**Pairing : TMRHP.**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, SLASH, MPREG, Don't like Don't read! Dalam fic ini semua Submissive mempunyai potensi untuk memiliki anak!_**

**_A/N : Chap. ini sudah di check & edited, artinya mungkin terdapat perubahan kata-kata tetapi tidak sampai merubah plot._**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**Consort Of 'Dark Lord'**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_Italic&Bolt_**_" = Parseltongue_

**.**

Chapter 1!

**~General POV~**

"Dad bilang berhenti!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry memberi peringatan kepada dua bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun dihadapanya. Meraka terus berlari dengan kicauan mereka yang tiada habisnya, well itu membuat Harry benar-benar pusing.

Mendengar perintah tersebut kedua bocah berumur 7 tahun berhenti, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Harry. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam belah pinggir dan rapi menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, "Dad, aku tidak sabar bertemu Father."

Bocah itu mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum menengok kesamping memandang bocah berambut hitam berantakan yang identik seperti Harry, "Ayo, Abby."

Bocah berambut berantakan bernama Abby memandang kearah ayahnya, bingung mau menuruti ayahnya atau saudara kembarnya. "Maaf Dad," ujarnya kepada Harry sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari, "Christ, tunggu aku!".

"Christhoper, Abigael, tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa mengganggu rapat para _Death Eather_!"

Harry menepuk jidatnya, menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat kepergian dua putra kembarnya. Mereka berdua memang biang kerok, tunggu sampai dia benar-benar murka meraka berdua pasti akan menyesal.

Kalau saja saat ini Harry tidak sedang menggendong putrinya yang paling kecil- Ah jangan lupa dia juga sedang mengandung 5 bulan- demi janggut Merlin kondisinya saat ini membuatnya cepat lelah.

'My lil princess, Rossina, Kuharap kau tidak mengikuti kenakalan kakakmu, nak' batin Harry mencelos. Memandang putri kecilnya yang tidur dengan damai di pelukanya. Harry teringat kembali dengan masa lalu. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan membangun sebuah keluarga bersama musuh besarnya, Tom Marvolo Riddle, sang 'Dark Lord Vorldemort'.

Siapa sangka rasa kebencian dan permusuhan antara 'THE-BOYS-WHO-LIVE' dan 'Dark Lord Voldemort' akhirnya sirna, kini mereka adalah sepasang _consort_ dan hidup bahagia hingga belasan tahun. Tidak pelak kebahagiaan mereka dikaruniai 3 anak laki-laki, 2 anak perempuan, dan satu lagi yang sebentar lagi akan hadir untuk menyapa dunia.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Harry teringat akan suatu hal. "Hobbit," panggilnya.

Bunyi 'POP' nyaring mengiringi kemunculan seorang peri rumah di Riddle Manor.

"Master Harry Potter-Riddel memanggil Hobbit, Sir?"

"Yes, Hobbit. Bisa kau siapkan makan malam untuk kami."

"Tentu saja, Master Harry Potter-Riddle, Sir. Semuanya akan Hobbit siapkan, Sir."

Peri rumah bernama Hobbit menunduk serendah mungkin sebelum bunyi 'POP' nyaring kembali terdengar mengiringi kepergiannya.

* * *

><p>Di dalam aula besar Riddle Manor, Tom Marvolo Riddle melakukan pertemuan dengan para Death Eather sesaat setelah kepulangannya dari Bulgaria. Namun, di tengah pertemuan tiba-tiba pintu aula tersebut menjeblak terbuka lebar.<p>

"FATHER!"

Teriakan Christ dan Abigael membuat semua penghuni aula besar mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua. Kedua bocah tersebut tanpa ragu berlari kedalam dan menghempaskan diri pada sosok yang dengan penuh karisma duduk di kursi paling agung. Mereka berdua tidak peduli sama sekali kalau perbuatan mereka mengganggu jalannya pertemuan yang berlangsung.

Kening Tom berkedut memandang kedua putranya. Kalau saja pengganggu tersebut bukan darah dagingnya sendiri, maka tidak diragukan lagi sebuah kutukan _Cruciatus _pasti terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hello, sons. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ku harap kalian berdua tidak membuat Daddy kalian repot."

"Tentu tidak, Father," sergah Christoper penuh keyakinan.

"Christ berbohong, Father. Christ membuat Daddy marah pagi tadi," bisik Abigael pada ayahnya.

"Apa katamu, Abby? Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidaaaak!"

"Iyaaaaaaaa!"

Berisik. Sangat mengganggu. Itu yang ada dipikiran Tom saat ini.

"Sudah cukup! Kalau kalian tidak bisa berhenti membuat keributan lebih baik kalian keluar!"

Tom menghantamkan tanganya keatas meja. Pandanganya kesal kepada dua putranya. Oh ayolah, ini _Inner Circle _jangan buat ia malu.

Death Eather lain hanya terpaku. Yeah, memang pada dasarnya tidak ada satupun yang berani bicara sebelum Dark Lord memberi insyarat.

Harry membuka pintu aula besar dan mendapati dirinya dipandangi oleh semua orang yang berada didalam aula. "Err.. Well, Sorry," ucap Harry gugup. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam _Inner Circle_ meskipun belasan tahun berlalu. Statusnya yang bersanding di sisi Tom tidak lantas membuatnya cepat akrab dengan yang lain, hanya beberapa yang ia anggap cocok.

"Harry," panggil Tom kepada pemuda pemilik mata berwarna _Jade_. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Harry membalasnya juga dengan senyuman, "Maafkan mereka Tom, karna telah mengganggu pertemuan."

"Tidak masalah. Siapa yang bisa menghentikan meraka," jawab Tom.

"Aku akan membawa mereka sekarang," Harry mengajak kedua anaknya untuk pergi.

"Tapi, Dad.. Aku mau disini," sergah Christ memohon.

"Mmm, aku juga mau disini dad," balas Abby.

"Tidak apa, biarkan mereka disini," ujar Tom. Kedua putranya kontan mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan, My Lord. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua mengganggu jalannya pertemuan," bujuk Harry.

Sejak kepergiannya ke Bulgaria selama seminggu Tom dapat melihat suatu kerinduan dari sorot mata Harry. Ya, kerinduan yang juga dirasakan olehnya.

"Baiklah. Twins, bisa kalian tunggu di 'Secret Chamber'? Father akan menyusul kalian setelah pertemuan ini selesai."

Tom menepuk kepala dua putranya dengan lembut, tetapi dari matanya Tom memberikan perintah untuk tidak dibantah.

Kedua putranya akhirnya mengangguk setuju, walau beberapa detik mereka memang ingin menbantah. Tapi, well, siapa yang berani membantah ayah mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, My Lord," Harry berkata seraya menundukan kepala dengan hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aula. Dan tentu saja kedua putranya mengikuti tepat dibelakangnya.

Selepas kepergian Harry dan anak-anaknya, Tom kembali fokus kepada pertemuan yang berlangsung. Mimik wajahnya pun kembali penuh dengan keangkuhan seperti layaknya seorang 'Dark Lord'.

* * *

><p>Di tengah perjalanan menuju 'Secret Chamber', seorang gadis muda dengan usia berkisar 12 tahun memanggil Harry.<p>

"Dad," gadis itu berkata dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut.

"Ya, Isabell?" Harry memandang gadis muda dihadapannya. Meskipun usiannya baru 12 tahun, dia begitu cantik. Rambut hitamnya panjang bergelombang dan tergerai anggun, yakinlah siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggapnya seorang malaikat. Ia sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau dirinyalah yang telah melahirkan seorang putri secantik ini. Mungkin semua orang juga tidak akan percaya kalau mereka tidak melihat warna mata Isabell, satu-satunya warisan Harry hanyalah mata _emerald _miliknya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua Dad?" Isabell menunjuk kedua adik kembarnya yang terlihat lesu. "Jangan katakan kalau mereka membuat onar lagi," tambahnya sarkastis.

"Tidak sampai membat onar. Mereka hanya menerobos masuk keaula besar"

Isabell memandang kedua adiknya tidak percaya. Keturunan 'Dark Lord' tidak seharusnya bertingkah memalukan seperti itu, apalagi ditengah-tengah_ inner circle_. Walaupun Keluarga mereka adalah 'Dark Wizard' tapi mereka terhormat dan penuh sopan santun.

Isabell mencubit gemas pipi kedua adiknya membuat mereka berdua meringis kesakitan, "Christhoper Tom Riddle, Abigael Tom Riddle, kuharap kalian tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Atau aku tidak akan memberikan 'New Fire Bolt 4' yang Father belikan untuk kalian."

**~Harry POV~**

Kulihat Christ dan Abby terbelalak begitu Isabell mengatakan bahwa ayah mereka membawa hadiah berupa 'New Fire Bolt 4', sapu tercepat saat ini.

"Yes, but not if you both make some noise again."

Tanpa berpikir panjang kulihat mereka berdua menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti yang dikatakan oleh kakak mereka. Tapi yah, aku tidak yakin mereka tidak akan membuat keributan lagi. Karena memang begitulah Christ & Abby, berjanji untuk apapun asal semua keinginan mereka terkabulkan.

Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah Christ dan Abby, "Oke, tapi berikan benda itu setelah makan malam Bell."

"Yes, Dad. Tentu saja"

Kamipun kembali berjalan menuju 'Secret Chamber'. Dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat Christ & Abby sudah sibuk dengan percakapan mereka mengenai sapu barunya. Sementara Isabell berjalan dengan tenang tepat disampingku.

Tidak lama kamipun tiba di muka pintu berwarna hitam pekat dengan 7 segel berbentuk ular berwarna hijau yang saling berhubungan satu dengan yang lainnya. Inilah pintu masuk menuju 'Secret Chamber'. Sihir hitam milik Tom yang sangat kuat bisa kurasakan dari pintu tersebut.

" **_Hanya kami para parsel mouth yang diijinkan masuk 'Secret Chamber'" _**

Isabell berdesis untuk membuka pintu 'Secret Chamber'. Sedetik kemudian segel berbentuk ular berwarna hijau yang saling berhubungan bergerak menjauhi satu sama lainnya. 'Key Word' memasuki 'Secret Chamber' Tom sendiri yang merancangnya. Itu juga merupakan salah satu cara Tom untuk menjaga keamanan 'Secret Chamber' dari pihak luar, selain menggunakan sihir hitam.

"My old sis, Isabell.. Lain kali biarkan aku yang mengatakan 'Key Word' nya, okey!" Christ memandang Isabell dengan jengkel.

Isabell menggelengkan kepalanya, adiknya yang satu itu memang selalu ribut tentang ini dan itu. "Baiklah, next Time kau yang mengatakannya."

Christ masih terlihat kesal saat dia memasuki 'Secret Chamber', sedangkan Abby hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya. sedangkan aku sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

**~General POV~**

Harry memasuki 'Secret Chamber' setelah ketiga anaknya masuk terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya didalam mereka disuguhi oleh indahnya tata ruang dan arsitektur 'Secret Chamber'. Ruangan tersebut sangat luas dan begitu berkelas. Dinding dan plafon berwarna _sky blue_ membuat suasana menjadi hidup.. ( Yeah, benar-benar tidak seperti image seorang 'Dark Lord' memang). Lantai-lantai batu yang dingin dialasi dengan karpet tebal berwarna _dark blue. _Lalu di sudut ruangan dihiasi oleh kelambu-kelambu berwarna merah dan hijau, warna kebanggaan asrama Gryffindor & Slytherin. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sofa-sofa empuk berwarna merah yang berhadapan tidak jauh dengan perapian. Sedangkan di sudut kiri dan kanan ruangan terdapat anak tangga yang mengarah kelantai atas.

Karena Riddle Manor sering dijadikan tempat berkumpulnya para Death Eather, maka Tom memutuskan untuk membuat 'Secret Chamber' yang berfungsi sebagai tempat peristirahatan pribadi untuk keluarga kecilnya. 'Secret Chamber' dibuat khusus oleh Tom dengan bermacam-macam fasilitas yang multi fungsi. Ruangan itu juga aman dan terlindungi oleh sihir-sihir kuat milik Tom. Bisa dikatakan 'Secret Chamber' merupakan ruang serba guna bagi keluarga Riddle. Yeah, tidak ada bedanya seperti sebuah rumah di dalam rumah.

Harry mengambil bantal kecil yang tidak jauh dari sana dan meniduri purti kecilnya di permadani berbulu tepat dihadapan sofa-sofa yang tidak jauh dari perapian. Setelah menyelimuti putrinya Harry beralih kearah putra kembarnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergulat dengan _Nagini, _ular besar piaraan ayah mereka, Tom.

Harry berkacak pinggang dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Christ.. Abby.. Jangan mengganggu Nagini! Dan jangan buat keributan, okey.. Daddy tidak mau kalian berdua membuat Rossy terbangun."

"Yes, Daddy," kata Christ dan Abby bersamaan. Mereka memutuskan menurut pada ayahnya, sebelum ayah mereka marah dan menyita 'New Fire Bolt 4' idaman mereka.

Christoper dan Abigael pun berhenti bergulat dengan ular piaraan ayah mereka dan memilih untuk membaca majalah sihir edisi '_Quiddicth Champion'_ sambil merebahkan diri disamping adik perempuan mereka yang sedang nyenyak.

Sementara Isabell tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, begitu masuk kedalam 'Secret Chamber' dia langsung membaca buku 'Dark Art' miliknya sambil duduk di permadani berbulu dan bersandar pada salah sau sofa. Permadani berbulu tersebut memang salah satu SPOT yang paling nyaman diruangan itu mengingat posisinya yang begitu strategis tidak jauh dari perapian dan memungkinkan untuk melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan di lantai satu.

Bunyi 'POP' nyaring mengalihkan perhatian Harry. "Master Harry Potter-Riddle, sir. Hidangan makan malam sudah Hobbit siapakan, sir. Apa masih ada yang Master butuhkan, sir?"

"Tidak, Hobbit. Itu sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," jawab Harry ramah. Hanya Harry, satu-satunya orang yang berlaku sangat ramah pada seorang _House Elf_. Sikap yang seperti itu terkadang membuat para Death Eather, pengikut suaminya, tidak habis pikir mengingat dirinya yang mempunyai status _Consort of The Dark Lord_.

"Kalau begitu Hobbit permisi Master Harry Potter-Riddle, sir," peri rumah tersebut menunduk serendah mungkin sebelum bunyi 'POP' kembali menggiring kepergianya.

Tepat setelah kepergian Hobbit, Harry mendengar derit pintu 'Secret Chamber'. Tak lama masuklah Tom dan seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang begitu mirip dengan Harry semasa dia remaja dulu bedanya pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Harry. Pemuda itu juga lebih menjurus ke tampan & gagah dibandingkan dengan Harry yang mempunyai postur tubuh agak feminim.

...

~TO BE CONTINUE~

...

A/N: Ummp.. Dikit ya...? Emang dikit.. Hahahaa#PLAKK.. Masih rada canggung buat Fic Harpot, kayaknya ceritanya rada gimana gitu? Back sendiri merasa rada.. Aneh! Hahahaa.. yang penting minta pendapat para reader dulu deh..

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Consort Of 'Dark Lord' © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : T to M.**

**Genre: Drama, Family.**

**Pairing : TMRHP.**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, SLASH, MPREG, OOC, OC, Lemon non eksplisit, Rape, Don't like Don't read! _**D_**alam fic ini semua Submissive mempunyai potensi untuk memiliki anak. Nyampur bahasa inggris yang rada berantakan.**_

_**A/N : Chapter ini sudah di check & edited, artinya ada perubahan kata-kata tapi tidak merubah plot. **_

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**_Consort Of 'Dark Lord'_**

**_._**

"**_Italic&Bolt_**_" = Parseltongue_

**_._**

**Chapter 2!**

Tepat setelah kepergian Hobbit, Harry mendengar derit pintu 'Secret Chamber'. Tak lama masuklah Tom dan seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang begitu mirip dengan Harry semasa dia remaja dulu bedanya pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Harry. Pemuda itu juga lebih menjurus ke tampan & gagah dibandingkan dengan Harry yang mempunyai postur tubuh agak feminim.

"Hello, Dad!" sapa pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Hey, Seb! Kenapa kau sudah pulang, son? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Dumstrang?" kata Harry sambil memeluk dan mengecup sayang kedua pipi pemuda dihadapannya. Tidak lupa membanjirinya dengan segudang pertanyaan. Ia terkejut dengan kedatangan anak sulungnya. Tidak biasanya putranya pulang sebegini cepat. Biasanya dia pulang seminggu lebih lama dari kepulangan Isabell.

Sebastian Tom Riddle adalah putra pertama Tom dan Harry yang berusia 15 tahun. Karena alasan tertentu Tom memasukkannya di Dumstrang, Bulgaria. Alasan lain juga karena di Dumstrang merupakan sekolah sihir yang berpedoman pada sihir gelap dan berdiri dibawah pengawasan 'Dark Lord'.

"Father yang menjemputku, Dad. Berhubung tidak ada yang berani membantah Father, jadi aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, ada satu kabar buruk. Ummp, lagi-lagi aku memegang nilai _Outstanding_ untuk semua pelajaran," ujarnya sedih. Wajahnya seolah-olah menggambarkan _outstanding _itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk.

Manik emerald _Harry_ melebar, "Are you sure? Anakku kau luar biasa, aku bangga padamu!" Harry berkata dan menghambur kedalam pelukan putranya. Sementara putra pertamanya itu hanya terkekeh bahagia.

"Absolutely. Semua keturunanku sudah sepantasnya membanggakan seperti itu," kata Tom tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan Harry dan putranya.

Harry menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Keturunanku juga, Tom."

"Yes, My Love," jawab Tom kemudian sebelum memeluk Harry dengan erat dan mencium keningnya.

Bagi Tom berpisah dengan Harry selama seminggu saja sudah seperti tidak bertemu denganya selama berabad-abad. Lantas Tom menarik tangan Harry kearah ruang makan yang tertutup oleh kelambu-kelambu sutra untuk melanjutkan sesi yang tertunda. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan passionate kiss dibibir.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya. Tidak bisakah Father & Dad nya itu menunggu sampai nanti malam? Sepertinya tidak bisa!

Membayangkan sesi yang.. Ugh, mulai menjurus ke hal vulgar. Melihat kedua orang tuamu bermesraan itu terkadang sangat memalukan.

Lantas Sebastian memilih berjalan ke arah sofa-sofa dekat perapian untuk menyambut adik-adiknya yang lain.

Christ dan Abby baru saja ingin berdiri untuk mengerubungi Tom begitu melihat kedatangan ayahnya tadi. "Father, aku mau 'New Fire Bolt 4' milikku!" teriak mereka dari jauh.

"Hey, para _trouble maker_! Kenapa kalian tidak menyapaku lebih dulu?" kata Sebastian tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemeja kedua adiknya.

"**_Ugh, Lepaskan Seb!" _**

"**_Oww, sejak kapan kau bisa parselmouth, Christ?! Memalukan, kau baru bisa menggunakanya ketika berumur 7 tahun."_**

"**_Shut Up, Seb!"_** teriak Christ kesal. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang bukan sangat menyebalkan.

Sebastian mengangkat sudut bibirnya, **_"Sudah mulai besar kepala, Christ? Mulai tidak sopan pada kakak mu ini."_**

"**_Seb, tolong lepaskan aku," _**Abby memohon.

Sebastian memandang Abby sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli,**_"Try that, little brother!"_**

"**_DAA-"_**

Abigael hendak berteriak, namun sebelum kata-kata tersebut selesai Sebastian dengan cepat menggumamkan mantra dalam bahasa _parseltongue_,"_Silentio_".

Sekejab teriakan yang hendak dikeluarkan Abby redam begitu saja. Meninggalkan senyum kepuasan di bibir Sebastian karena berhasil membuat kesal kedua adik kembarnya.

"**_Aku hanya bercanda brother!"_**, Sebastian melepas genggamanya pada kedua adiknya. Dan Christ maupun Abby pun mencoba bersabar dengan kejahilan kakaknya.

Disaat Christ dan Abby ingin berjalan untuk menemui Ayah mereka tiba-tiba..

"_Locomotor Mortis_," kedua kaki Christ & Abby tiba-tiba terasa terikat oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata tepat setelah mantra yang diberikan oleh kakak mereka, berakibat mereka berdua terjatuh membentur karpet.

Lain Christ & Abby, maka lain pula Sebastian. Kalau Christ & Abby tipe pembuat onar maka Sebastian adalah tipe biang kerok.

Isabell memutar bola matanya melihat Sebastian lepas kendali mengerjai Christ & Abby. Dia memilih cuek. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau ikut campur dengan perkara tersebut. Melihat lokasi kejadian dimana keributan yang dilakukan Sebastian memasuki titik rawan, alias terlalu dekat dengan lokasi 'bidadari kecil yang tertidur' diatas permadani berbulu super lembut. Tersenggol sedikit saja maka 'bidadari kecil' itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan kalau 'bidadari kecil' itu menangis sejadi-jadainya, maka bersiaplah si biang onar itu menerima pembalasan dari si empunya.

Pernah sekali ketika _Nagini _tidak sengaja sedikit menyenggol 'bidadari yang sedang tertidur' (perhatian, hanya sedikit). Sungguh naas nasib _Nagini, _dia langsung dikerangkeng selama 2 hari dikandang ular. Lalu dikejadian lain disaat _Nagini _sekali lagi menyenggol 'bidadari kecil yang tertidur' ketika melewati permadani dan mengakibatkan rengekan merdu menggelegar dari bibir mungil 'bidadari kecil' tersebut. Taukah apa yang terjadi dengan ular bernama _Nagini_? Oh Noo.. Jangan ingatkan itu lagi. Kasihan mengingat apa yang dilakukan Dad nya kepada _Nagini_ sampai-sampai ular itu tidak nafsu makan selama 2 hari. Itu sangat horror.

Terkadang Dad nya yang lembut itu bisa jadi 'tega' jika menyangkut tentang anak-anaknya, terutama si buntut. Fathernya saja hanya bisa menutup mata melihat _Nagini _ular kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, disaat Dad nya sedang mengandung maka dialah pusat dunia_._ Begitu kata ayahnya, Tom.

Isabell menutup buku 'Dark Art' miliknya dan pada akhirnya memilih menegur kakaknya sebelum malapetaka datang.

"Berhenti menjahili mereka, Seb. 5 detik lagi kalian tetap begitu aku yakin Rossina akan terbangun," mata _Emerald _Isabell memandang bola mata merah Sebastian yang menurun dari ayah mereka, Tom.

Sebastian bergumam dalam hati sebelum akhirnya berkata , "Oke sist, just kidding. I swear, ini hanya salam, tidak serius."

Isabell sempat melirik kearah Sebastian yang duduk di kursi tunggal sambil membaca majalah sihir edisi _Quidditch Champion_. _'Ugh.. Tidak bertanggung jawab. Seenaknya saja lepas tangan', batin Isabell. _

Kemudian Isabell beralih kearah Christ & Abby yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta tidak jelas.

"Christ.. Abby.. Inggat, Dad tidak suka melihat siapapun mengganggu Rossiy?" Isabell kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

Akibat mantra peredam yang dilontarkan kakaknya tadi, lantas Christ & Abby hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Karena itu diamlah dan jangan membuat keributan apapun setelah aku melapaskan kalian, mengerti?" Isabell berkata dengan senyum kecilya. Sejahil apapun Christ dan Abby, mereka berdua tetaplah adiknya. Ia sebagai anak perempuan tertua senantiasa menjaga adik-adiknya. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, karena itu terkadang ia bisa juga jengkel kepada Sebastian yang selalu menggoda adik mereka.

"_Finite Incabtatum_," Isabell berkata, sedetik kemudian mantra-mantra yang sebelumnya dilontarkan Sebastian terlepas.

Mata Christ & Abby terlihat berkobar. Bukan si kembar Riddel namanya kalau diam saja setelah diperlakukan semena-mena. Mereka berdua terlihat geram dan sama-sama ingin merapalkan mantra. Sementara Sebastian tersenyum tipis, tentu saja bukan karena dia pasrah untuk menerima kutukan dari kedua adiknya, melainkan karena dia siap untuk merapalkan mantra pembalik kepada kedua adik kembarnya itu.

"Seb, berhenti mempermainkan kedua adikmu," Tom tiba-tiba datang dan memberi perintah kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Rogger," tangan kanan Sebastian membentuk gestur hormat kemudian kemali membaca. Ia terliahat terlalu cuek padahal sudah memjahili orang lain.

"Father, Seb keterlaluan," Abby mengadu kepada ayahnya dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah. Sementara Christ tetap menatap sangar kearah Sebastian. Rasanya Christ ingin menelan bulat-bulat kakak laki-lakinya.

Harry menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, mau sampai kapan pertengkaran sepele seperti ini terus berlanjut. "Okey, semuanya jangan membuat keributan lagi. Segera pergi ke meja makan dan manjakanlah cacing-cacing yang ada di perut kalian," Harry berkata.

Tak menunggu lama Sebastian dan Isabell segera menuju ke meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang sangat lezat. Dibelakang mereka berdua Christ & Abby mengikuti lengkap dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan masih untuk Sebastian.

"Come on, Tom," ajak Harry kepada suaminya.

"How about my little princess, Love?" Tom berjalan kearah putri kecilnya yang sedang tertidur lelap kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Biarkan dia meneruskan tidurnya. Chris & Abby membuatnya kelelahan sore tadi."

"Baiklah," Tom memandang wajah putri kecilnya sesaat sebelum mengecup lagi keningnya.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan khidmat dan menyenangkan sebelum sebuah pertengkaran kecil kembali melanda dan membuat kekhidmatan juga kesenangan itu tergantikan oleh pertengkaran dan saling melempar sepotong roti sosis, sepotong sandwich tuna, dan sepotong daging panggang saus madu kemudian disusul dengan teriakan Tom dan diakhiri oleh rapalan mantra _Rippero_ dari Harry.

Sungguh makan malam yang ramai dan.. Emm, merepotkan.

* * *

><p>"9.50 PM. Okey, ini sudah lewat 20 menit dari waktu yang dikatakan Tom tadi," kata Harry pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

Saat ini Harry sedang menunggu Tom di kamar pribadi mereka. Yeah, menunggu dikamar yang memiliki ukuran paling besar di 'Secret Chamber' atau bisa dibilang _Master Room, _sendirian.

Kenapa sendirian? Lantas dimanaTom? Jangan ditanya, saat ini Tom sedang berkeliling ke kamar anak-anaknya sekaligus memastikan anak-anaknya itu-terutama si kembar-tertidur dengan lelap. Ehem-ehem.. Yeah, taulah alasannya.. Tom tidak mau 'ronde malamnya' bersama Harry ditengah jalan terganggu oleh anak mereka-terutama si kembar yang merengek terus meminta 'New Fire Bolt 4' miliknya.

Merasa jenuh Harry memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum Tom kembali ke kamar mereka, tapi tidak bermaksud untuk tidur. Namun kondisi kehamilanya yang masuk bulan kelima membuatnya lebih cepat lelah menjalani kegitanya setiap hari (apalagi 50% kegiatannya adalah mengomeli dan menceramahi kedua putra kembarnya yang semakin hari semakin parah kelakuannya).

Tak bisa menghindari rasa lelah yang kini telah menggandeng rasa kantuk, Harry pun akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidur yang membawanya pada mimpi yang memperlihatkan kejadian paling 15 tahun lalu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~15 Years Ago~<em>**

Harry merasa kaget sekaligus takut ketika terbangun dia sudah berada diatas ranjang, entah dimana. Harry ingat kejadian semalam di pemakaman ketika turnamen Triwizard.

Vorldemort telah bangkit..

Dan Membawanya pergi..

Harry beranjak dari ranjang dan bergegas mencari pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut ruangan yang gelap dan mencekal lenganya.

Mata Harry terbelalak melihat wajah orang yang mencekal tanganya, wajah ular itu, _Voldemort_.

"Lepaskan aku!" Harry berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat ditanganya. Kalau saja Harry memegang tongkat Holy nya, mungkin saja ia bisa lolos.

Akan tetapi alih-alih melepaskan tangan Harry, Voldemort justru menariknya lagi ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya diantara kedua paha Harry.

"**_Shut up, little boy."_**

Voldemort mendesis pada Harry. Satu tanganya mencengkram kedua telapak tangan Harry diatas kepala. Sedangkan tanganya yang bebas menjelajah dada Harry sedikit kasar kemudian meraba bagian selangkangan Harry.

"AHH! Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Harry terkesiap merasakan sentuhan tangan Voldemort yang meraup sesuatu di selangkanganya. Saat itu barulah Harry tersadar bahwa dibalik piama handuk yang dikenakannya, dia tidak memakai apapun lagi.

"Lebih baik tidak melawan, little boy. Sebelum aku bermain kasar," ancam Voldemort ketika Harry berontak.

Detik kemudian mata Harry terbelalak merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hangat dengan paksa memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ah, sakit! Hentikaaan!" Harry berteriak dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata. Yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tubuhnya seakan terkoyak.

Sampai pada titik tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan, ia hilang kesadaran.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya Harry terbangung akibat merasakan pergerakan di ranjang tempatnya tertidur. Seketika tubuh Harry bergetar hebat. Dia trauma.<p>

"Ti-tidak.. T-tolong.. Jangan sentuh aku.. Kumohon," Isak Harry diselingi gumaman yang berulang-ulang. Dia meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Udara yang menyapu tubuh polosnya membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Takut kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri akibat kejadian semalam. Harry merasa kotor. Harry merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padanya. Mengapa musuh besarnya itu tidak membunuhnya saja? Mengapa harus melakukan hal itu? Mengapa?

Tidak ada yang bisa Harry lakukan. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia hanya bisa menangis.

"Ssst, Tenaglah Harry. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata seseorang entah siapa.

Harry merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi tubuh polosnya. "K-kau Ss-siapa?" tanpa kaca mata nya Harry tidak dapat melihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

Sepasang tangan membelai wajah Harry dengan lembut dan entah mengapa sentuhan itu membuat Harry merasa nyaman.

"Ini aku, Tom."

...

~TO BE CONTINUE~

...

A/N: Ummp.. Lagi-lagi dikit ya...? Emang dikit.. Hahahaa#PLAKK.. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat pembaca baik yg mereview, mengefav, atau sekedar menikmati(?) Maff gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Maff..

Dan buat pertanyaan yang hampir seluruhnya menanyakan mengenai 'WELEHH.. KOK ANAKNYE HARRY SEGUDANG(?)'.. Bhuakakakkk.. Aku juga syog beradd.. Tapi, sebenarnya ada maksud terselubung dari hal itu.. Coba aku kasih clue.. 6 + 1 Harry = _7_.. Paham gak? Yeah, semoga para reader paham bahwa jumlah _7_ itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi TOM. Mungkin itu akan berpengaruh besar pada perang yang mungkin terjadi. Yahh, mungkin.. ^_^

Dan untuk yang bertanya wajah Tom di fic ini seperti apa, yahh.. Sudah liat diatas siapa yang ngeRape Harry duluan? TINGTONG, itu si Tom tanpa hidung. Dan orang yang baik sama Harry di scene terakhir adalah Tom dengan muka yang sudah tampan. Masih bingung kok ada Voldy & Tom dalam waktu bersamaan? Tenang chap depan masih flash back.. Titik gelap pun semakin terang!#Halah gaya bgt.. ^_^

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Consort of 'Dark Lord' © Back-total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Drama, Familiy.**

**Pairing : TMRHP**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, SLASH, MPREG, Don't like Don't read! Dalam fic ini semua Submissive mempunyai potensi untuk memiliki anak!_**

**_A/N : Chap. ini sudah di check & edited, artinya mungkin terdapat perubahan kata-kata tetapi tidak sampai merubah plot._**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**Consort of 'Dark Lord'**

**.**

"**Italic&Bolt**" = Parseltongue

.

Chapter 3!

"Ini aku, Tom."

Mata hijau cemerlang milik Harry melebar mendengar nama itu.

Tom? Tom Riddle?

Trauma dengan perlakuan musuh besarnya semalam membuat sekujur tubuh Harry bergetar hebat. Ia ingat siapa Tom. Pemuda yang ditemuinya di Chamber of Secreat saat tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Ia adalah Voldemort.

"Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku!" suara yang keluar dari mulut Harry bergetar dan begitu lemah, selemah keadaan fisiknya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia berusaha menepis jemari yang membelai pipinya. Ia takut. Ia ingin pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jangan takut."

Tom menahan tubuh Harry yang berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Jangan sentuh.." Harry terisak, air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

Tom melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan Harry. Ia tidak tega merasakan ketakutan Harry karena sentuhannya. Harry benar. Ia adalah pembohong. Bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak akan menyakiti Harry? Padahal ia telah menyakitinya.

Tom tidak bisa membalas perkataan Harry. Karena semua ucapan Harry benar. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Harry yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya ditepi ranjang sambil terisak. Ia cukup sadar untuk mengerti bahawa Harry tidak suka berada didekatnya.

Tom memilih hening untuk sesaat. Ia belum menemukan cara untuk berbicara secara baik-baik dengan Harry mengenai semua kebenarannya, tanpa harus memaksa dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Kilasan kejadian semalam mengalir kembali dalam pikiran Tom. Detik-detik dimana akhirnya dia kembali bangkit memiliki raga yang utuh dan sempurna berkat bantuan para pengikut setianya, _Death Eather_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flash Back~<em>**

Detak nadi bertalu, gemuruh jantung bergetar merasakan simfoni yang sejak lama tidak pernah ia rasakan. Kini ia hidup kembali. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Terutama untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang yang telah memanipulasi masa lalunya, hingga ia terkurung dalam ideologinya yang gila.

"Congratulation, My Lord!"

Suara _Wormtail_ menyadarkan Tom dari keheningan. Ia melihat belasan _Death Eather_—Pengikut setianya—serempak berlutut penuh penghormatan padanya. _Death Eather_, pasukan Witchcraft & Wizardry yang ia bentuk demi menjalankan ideologinya yang gelap.

"Welcome to the world, My Lord," salah seorang _Death Eather_ kembali menyambutnya dengan penuh hormat.

Tom mengulum senyumnya, "My Ally."

Gurauan penyambutan dari para sekutunya terdengar seperti jilatan. Begitu kuatkah sihir yang ia miliki? Hingga pengikut yang dulu menjauh sejak kemusnahannya, kini kembali lagi dengan rasa hormat yang begitu tinggi.

"_Wormtail,_"desis Tom memanggil pesuruhnya.

"Y-Yes, My Lord?" dengan canggung dan gemetar Peter Pettigrew mendekat kearah Voldemort tanpa berani memandang sang 'Dark Lord'.

"Aku hargai pengorbananmu, my slave," Tom melambaikan tongkatnya tepat di bagian lengan pengikut setianya. Dengan itu pula sebuah tangan baru menggantikan tangan lama milik pesuruhnya yang dengan sengaja dikorbankan demi ritual kebangkitannya.

"Th-Thank you.. My Lord. Thank you.."

Tom kembali mengulum senyuman ketika melihat Peter Pettigrew bersujut penuh terima kasih tepat dikakinya.

"My Lord, maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku."

Pandangan Tom beralih kearah salah satu _Death Eather_. Suara tersebut sedikit familiar ditelinganya.

"Open your mask," ujar Tom serupa desisan.

Wajah aristokrat dengan rambut platina panjang terpampang dengan jelas dihadapan Tom ketika _Death Eather _tersebut membuka topeng dan menurunkan tudung jubah khas 'pelahap maut' yang dikenakannya. Wajah tersebut begitu familiar dimata Tom. Tentu saja, siapa lagi pemilik rambut plataina itu selain keturunan Malfoy.

"Lucius, My Ally!" sambut Tom dengan tawanya yang renyah. Sementara Lucius Malfoy tetap memandang kearah bawah. Tak pantas baginya jika memandang wajah sang 'Dark Lord'.

"Pardon me, My Lord. Sudah lama kami menantikanmu untuk membalas kekalahan kita," ujar Lucius.

Tom tertawa keras. Tak menyangka sekutu yang jarang bicara sekaligus paling ia percayai itu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memulai pertempuran.

"Tentu, Lucius. Tentu saja kita akan membalaskan kekalahan kita yang lampau. Tapi tak perlu terburu-buru, karna sebelum itu ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan," Tom berkata.

Sebelum kemusnahannya yang lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil sehubungan dengan kelahirannya. Kenyataan yang selama ini ia ketahui kemungkinan hanya sebuah manipulasi. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat marah. Apalagi mengetahui dalang dibalik semua ini berhubungan dengan penyihir yang selalu dielu-elukan semua orang sebagai 'penyihir kuat yang baik hati'.

"Yes, My Lord!" Lucius menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

"My Lord. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Harry Potter?" Petter Petigrew memandang sosok Dark Lord yang membelakanginya.

Tom memandang penuh intensitas kearah kanannya, dimana sesosok tubuh tergantung diantara jeratan patung kematian. Ia dekati sosok itu, "Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Live_." Jemarinya menangkup dagu remaja dihadapannya agar pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Iris matanya yang semerah darah memandang lekat kemilau _Jade_ milik Harry.

'_Bayi mungil berusia 1 tahun yang dulu mengalahkan 'Dark Lord' dengan bantuan mukjizat, kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia 14 tahun? Sungguh menarik!', _batin Tom. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum berkelebat dibibirnya.

Sementara itu remaja yang melihat senyum seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi musuhnya hanya diam dan semakin pucat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut juga panik. Bukan hanya karena rasa lelah akibat Turnamen _Triwizard,_ tapi juga karena ia belum siap untuk bertemu sang Voldemort. Ia belum cukup kuat untuk melawannya seorang diri.

Tom dapat merasakan ketakutan remaja dihadapannya. Senyumnya pun tergantikan oleh seringai penuh arti.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Tom segera mengambil tindakan. Ia lambaikan tongkatnya kearah remaja dengan luka sambaran petir didahinya. Ia harus membawa anak di hadapannya dengan segera, sebelum pihak yang bersitegang dengannya mengganggu.

"Sebagai satu-satunya mahluk yang pernah mengalahkan Dark Lord, harusnya kau bisa bertahan dengan mantra ini lebih lama dari penyihir lainya," bisik Tom tetap dibumbui seringai jahatnya.

Harry hanya diam tak mengerti. Tetapi detik berikutnya kemilau _Jade_ miliknya melebar ketika kata _Crusio_ melantun lembut melewati telinganya.

"AARRRGHHHH!"

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh Harry. Darahnya terasa mendidih. Rasa sakit itu tidak hanya merusak fisik, tapi juga batinnya. Semua benar-benar sempurn menyiksa dirinya. Membuatnya lebih menginginkan mati daripada harus menerima siksaan itu lebih lama lagi.

Tom menurunkan tongkat sihir nya sebelum anak dihadapannya mati. Ia masih waras untuk tidak membunuhnya. Sebelum semua terbongkar, ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Ia bukan Voldemort yang dulu. Ia tidak akan termakan permainan picik seseorang.

Sangking hebatnya mantra yang ia terima, begitu Tom menghentikan kutukannya, tubuh Harry langsung terkulai lemas. Kesadarannya pun hilang akibat rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Tom menghentakkan tongkat sihirnya agar patung kematian melepaskan jeratannya pada Harry, membuat tubuh kecil dihadapannya limbung. Tom menangkapnya sebelum tubuh kecil tersebut membentur tanah.

"Kita berkumpul di _Riddle Manor,_" perintah Tom sebelum ber-_disapparate_ meninggalkan makam. Anggota _Death Eather _yang lain segera mengukuti perintah Dark Lord dengan membawa berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam benak masing-masing.

Setibanya di_ Riddel Manor_, Tom beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia baringkan tubuh remaja berusia 14 tahun tersebut diatas ranjangnya. Tom kembali memandang 'mantan' musuhnya. Mantan musuh? Ya, mantan. Ia tau kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan takdir yang membelenggunya juga anak dihadapannya. Ia memang belum tau apa itu. Tapi, hati kecilnya mengatakan disaat ia mengetahui kebenarannya nanti, ia akan tersadar bahwa takdir permusahannya dan Harry selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Hobbit," panggil Tom.

Tak lama bunyi 'POP' nyaring mengiringi kemunculan seorang peri rumah. Ekspresi peri rumah tersebut kaget bercampur senang karena bisa kembali melihat Masternya yang menghilang selama belasan tahun,.

"Yes, Master Riddle, _Sir_?" katanya hormat dengan suara yang sedikit melengking.

"Perintahkan Lucius untuk segera keruanganku," ujar Tom.

"Yes, Master."

Peri rumah tersebut menghilang detik berikutnya dengan bunyi POP nyaring.

Selepas kepergian peri rumah yang sudah belasan tahun tidak ia lihat itu, Tom segera melangkahkan kakinya keruang kerja yang terletak disebelah kamar tidurnya. Namun sebelumnya, ia sempat mengganti pakaian bocah yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Bajunya yang kotor, kebesaran, dan compang-camping entah terkena sayatan apa, membuat Tom tak tahan menggunakan tongkat sihir nya untuk memusnahkan benda-benda tak berharga itu.

Kini tubuh yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya telah polos tanpa sehelaipun benang yang menutupinya. Memperlihatkan permukaan kulit seputih susu yang menyelubungi tubuh kecilnya. Entah mengapa, membuat Tom mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

'_Tidak buruk untuk ukuran anak kecil,'_ Tom berkata dalam hati sebelum menjentikkan tongkat sihir nya lagi. Setelah sebuah piyama handuk membungkus tubuh Harry secara sempurna, Tom pun segera beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

* * *

><p><em>Tok.. Tok.. Tok..<em>

Pintu kayu berpelitur itu terketuk tiga kali.

"Come in," perintah Tom.

"My Lord," Lucius berjalan kearah Dark Lord dan berlutut tepat dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya bersiap melakukan ritual para _Death Eather_, namun terhenti oleh perkataan sang Dark Lord.

"Stand up," desisnya. Lucius pun segera berdiri tegak.

"Berikan padaku buku yang dulu kutitipkan padamu," Tom berkata lagi.

Lucius mengangguk dan tanpa berpikir panjang segera ber-_apparate_ menuju _Malfoy Manor_, tempatnya menyimpan buku yang dimaksudkan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Lucius untuk kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku yang diinginkan sang Dark Lord.

Tom pun tanpa jeda segera membaca buku yang dimintanya, dan saat itulah Lucius Malfoy yang selama ini menjadi sekutu paling dekat dengan Dark Lord tak pernah menyangka akan melihat penyihir yang ia agung-agungkan itu terlihat kecewa dan sedih.

Tom tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui dari buku tersebut. Jemari panjangnya memutih akibat mencengkram lembar buku ditangannya dengan sangat kuat.

Apa yang ia takutkan bernar-benar terjadi. Tidak hanya mempermainkan hidupnya, bahkan orang itu hendak mempermainkan hidup orang lain lagi. Seperti orang itu mempermainkan hidupnya dulu. Semua dilakukannya demi ambisi yang ia inginkan. Sangat keji. Tapi, yang semakin membuatnya marah adalah cara orang tersebut meraih obsesinya. Si berengsek itu menjadikannya tumbal, membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling keji, orang yang paling berengsek, dan orang yang paling merasa bersalah.

Ia lemparkan buku tak berdaya dalam genggamannya kesudut ruangan, seolah buku tersebut hanya seonggok sampah yang tak ada nilainya.

Lucius hanya bisa diam, menunggu emosi Dark Lord mereda. Ia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Lalu setelah itulah, ketika Dark Lord bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekarang giliran ia yang tercengang tak percaya. Emosi dalam hatinya juga sontak menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ini benar-benar opsi terburuk dari semua kemungkinan yang paling tidak ingin ia alami.

* * *

><p>Tom kembali membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Menandakan Lucius telah pergi dari ruangannya.<p>

Pikirannya kembali berkelana memikirkan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

'_BASTARD OLD-MAN!'_ batin Tom sangat murka. Ia berpikir bahwa obsesinya untuk menghancurkan apapun yang selama ini ia yakini sebagai sesuatu yang dibencinya, adalah salah.

"Kenapa bisa begini," bisik Tom pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa setersiksa ini. Jangan berpikir bahwa dirinya akan terus terjerat dalam lingkaran sandiwara penyihir berambut putih itu, karena ia tidak bodoh.

'_Tinju dibalas tinju, maka permainan juga dibalas permainan! Tunggu saja dikursimu yang agung itu,'_ batin Tom tegas. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

'_**Sssandraamu ssudahh bangunn, Tom!'**_

Suara desisan kembali menyadarkan Tom dari lika-liku pikirannya. Ia lihat Nagini yang baru saja muncul entah dari mana.

'_**Lebiiihh baiik kauu melihatnyaaa sssebelumm iiaa kaburr!'**_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Tom segera menuju kamar tidurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia semakin masuk kedalam. Namun ia berhenti disudut kamar yang gelap tanpa terkena cahaya bulan dan lampu. Dari posisinya berdiri, ia dapat melihat ranjangnya dengan jelas. Begitupun dengan sosok yang kini telah terduduk dan nampak bingung dengan keadaan.

Tom kembali melihat rasa takut dari anak yang ditakdirkan menjadi rival abadinya.

Takut?

Tentu saja takut, ia adalah orang jahat dan pantas untuk ditakuti.

Tawanya renyah. Benar-benar muak dengan semua yang terjadi. Bukan dirinya yang salah. Ia juga tak mengharapkan semua menjadi seperti ini. keadaan yang memaksanya.

Kekesalan memenuhi benak Tom. Kalau sudah begini ia butuh pelampiasan rasa marahnya. Merusak, membunuh, ataupun memperkosa dengan tanpa belas kasihan. Apapun itu asal pikirannya teralihkan walau hanya sementara.

Saat itulah Tom melihat Harry yang berdiri dari ranjangnya dan hendak melarikan diri. Tanpa berpikir Tom dengan refleks memegang tangan remaja berusia 14 tahun itu.

Tom melihat bagaimana mata remaja dihadapannya terbelalak begitu melihat wajah orang yang mencekal tanganya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bocah itu berteriak tapi Tom malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya ditangan Harry.

'_Kenapa? Setakut itukah kau padaku, hah? Dasar anak bodoh! Bukan aku yang salah! Kutuk saja pengurusmu yang berengsek itu!'_ batin Tom penuh emosi.

Meski amarahnya begitu besar, Tom tau ini bukan saatnya untuk membeberkan semuanya pada Harry.

Harry makin memberontak dalam genggaman Tom, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Tom semakin tak suka dan merasa terhina.

Alih-alih melepaskan tangan Harry, Tom yang tersulut kekesalan justru membanting Harry ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"_**Shut up, little boy,"**_ desis Tom. Satu tanganya mencengkram kedua tangan Harry diatas kepala. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menjelajah dada remaja dibawahnya sedikit kasar.

Kepalang basah. Harry sejak dulu sudah membencinya. Dan rasa takut yang Harry miliki, tak ada salahnya jika ia menambahkannya satu.

Dengan itu jemari Tom yang tak sabar mulai meraba paha mulus dan mungil yang terus memberontak dari sentuhannya. Baginya tenaga remaja 14 tahun tak akanbisa menandingi eksistensinya.

"AHH! Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tom merasakan Harry terkesiap akibat sentuhan tangannya yang meraup titik di pangkal pahanya. Tom tentu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Harry mulai panik dengan perlakuannya. Terbukti dari kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulis bergetar semakin hebat.

"Lebih baik tidak melawan, little boy. Sebelum aku bermain kasar," ancam Tom ketika remaja dibawahnya terus berontak.

Air mata ketakutan mengalir dari manik _jade _milik Harry yang baru ia sadari terlalu indah.

_Dheg.._

'_Akh, kenapa jantungku? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Harry,'_ batin Tom, dadanya terasa nyeri. Entah, ada perasaan tak enak ketika ditatap seperti itu.

Tom menutup matanya. Ia tak mau dipandang seperti itu, apalagi oleh remaja dihadapannya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya. Ia tak mau perasaan janggal terus menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sakit! Hentikaaan.. Ah!"

Lagi. Kali ini lagi-lagi perasaan tak enak merasuk dalam hatinya. Ia tak mengelak bahwa tubuhnya menyukai sensai ini. Rasa hangat yang nyaman begitu menyatu dengan 'mantan' rivalnya, layaknya candu. Tapi entah mengapa jeritan dan tangisan itu seakan menyayat hati dan jiwanya. Ada apa ini? Apa ia tak mampu menyakiti 'mantan' rivalnya?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Tom yang terus mengelak—entah, apa perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya—membuatnya lupa dengan perlakuannya yang semakin menyakiti Harry.

Tak berpikir setiap hentakan yang ia lakukan membuat anak yang dijuluki 'The Boy Who Live' terus menjerit kesakitan. Sampai pada batasnya bola mata _Jade_ yang mempesona itu terlihat rapuh dan terbenam diantara dua kelopaknya.

Nafas Tom terasa berat begitu hasrat yang terpendam dalam dirinya tercurahkan memenuhi remaja yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya tepat dibawahnya.

'_Ckk.. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku telah meyakitinya!'_ batin Tom.

Dengan wajah yang tak karuan Tom meninggalkan Harry begitu saja. Tentu bukan karena ia tak peduli pada anak itu. Tapi, karena ia tak sanggup melihat keadaanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Di tengah-tengah lorong yang panjang di <em>Riddle Manor<em>. Lucius bergegas meninggalkan _Manor _tersebut setelah mengikuti rapat _inner circle_. Kali ini ialah yang memimpin rapat menggantikan Dark Lord, sesuai perintah yang bersangkutan. Meskipun topic yang dibicarakan tidak sama sekali menyinggung masalah yang baru saja Dark Lord dan dirinya ketahui. Semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan para _Death Eather _mengenai Harry Potter pun ia jawab dengan baik walau tidak menyinggung hal-hal yang pribadi antara sang Dark Lord dengan tawanan kecilnya. Setidaknya yang dibicarakan dalam rapat tersebut bisa menghendel kegiatan para _Death Eather_, sampai Dark Lord menemukan titik penyelesaian yang terbaik.

"Luce!"

Lucius sontak berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal, "Love!"

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Lucius lagi. Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan untuk mengecup kening pria dihadapannya. "Aku tak melihatmu sejak kebangkitan Dark Lord?", tanyanya lanjut.

"I'm sorry, saat itu Dambledore ada perlu denganku. Ia panik karena Harry menghilang dan sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan keberadaan anak itu," terdapat sedikit kekhawatiran diwajah pria yang biasanya selalu datar.

"Oh, Severus. Kau tak perlu khawatir karena Harry ada disini—" Severus hendak membuka mulutnya. "—Dan ia baik-baik saja!" namun Lucius lebih dulu memotong ucapannya, seolah-olah tau dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts dan memberi tau Dambledore mengenai hal ini," sergah Severus yang tanpa perpikir panjang hendak ber-_apparate _menuju Hogwarts.

"Tunggu!" Lucius yang dengan refleks menarik lengan Severus membuat pria beraksen 'hitam' itu menghantam dadanya yang bidang.

Severus sedikit meringis merasakan dampak yang menimpanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir ber-_Apparate, _kau bisa membuat kita celaka!", Severus mengomel pada pria pirang platinum dihadapanya. Oh ayolah, pelajaran dasar pertama ber-_Apparate _adalah tidak menyentuh secara mendadak siapapun yang hampir ber_-Apparate _kalau tidak mau tubuhmu terpecah belah.

"Maaf. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di _Manor,_" Lucius berkata. Detik berikutnya ia ber-_Apparate_ ke Malfoy _Manor_.

...

~TO BE CONTINUE~

...

A/N: Hem.. Hem.. Ada yang syog gak ya ama scene yang terakhir ini? ( -_-)? Pasti banyak yang bingung kan? Maksudnya apa pairnya! Biar gak bingung baca next chap okey..

And kalo bisa dibilang chap 3 ini yang peranin Tom versi Foldy. Eh iya, sebelumnya terserah reader mau nganggep Tom yang ganteng itu yang main di Harpot 2 ato 6! Kalo Back sih suka yang di Harpot 6!

Btw mohon muup yang segede-gedenya karena terlalu-lalu-lalu-lalu lamaaaaa update chap 3.. Tolong jgan bosen2 ama Back..

Dan muup lagi krna tak sempat membalas reviuw.. Yang pasti terima kasih byk buat reder, reviewer, dll.. Sampai jumpa kpn2 (soalnya Back lagi UAS)

Akhir kata.. SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU.. IYEIIII.. LOVE U ALL..#Plakk

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

(^_^) THANKS A LOT (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Consort Of 'Dark Lord' © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : T to M.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Pairing : TMRHP.**

**Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, SLASH, MPREG, Don't like Don't read!**

**P.S : Dalam fic ini semua Submissive mempunyai potensi untuk memiliki anak!**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**Consort of Dark Lord**

**.**

**.**

**"Italic&Bolt" = Parseltongue**

**.**

**Chapter 4!**

Sisa-sisa ber-Apparate masih membuat kepala terasa terombang-ambing. Namun hal itu tidak mencegah Severus bertanya dengan nada sinisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Lucius?"

"Sev, Harry berada dalam pengawasan Dark Lord. Biarkan saja, ini yang terbaik."

Lucius meyakinkan pria dihadapanya. Dari apa yang ia ketahui melalui 'Pangeran Kegelapan' semua ini bagaikan hal yang sia-sia. Ramalan Trilawney, Harry, Dark Lord. Albus! Merlin- Penyihir Tua itu memang iblis.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Luc?"

Severus berjengit. Mengapa? Lucius, yang ia pikir benar-benar berpaling dari sisi kegelapan untuk bersamanya. Ia bahkan tak kawatir Harry menjadi tawanan Voldemort. Apa Lucius tidak benar-benar berpaling? Itu artinya dia tidak serius. Dan pemikiran sepihaknya menghatam telak sampai ke hati.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Severus berkata, kedua maniknya melebar.

"What!" Sergah Lucius, kali ini pria dihadapanya membuatnya tak habis pikir. "Hey, kenapa kau pikir begitu?!"

Lucius mencengkram pundak pria berambut hitam yang memandangnya dengan nanar bercampur kesal.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Sev. Kau tau aku mencintaimu sejak di Hogward dulu, jangan pernah meragukan. Aku berpaling dari Dark Lord hanya demi dirimu tidak untuk sisi terang atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi tidak sekarang setelah aku mengetahui kebenaranya. Disini ada yang tidak benar sev, kurasa Dark Lord yang paling terpukul. Maaf jika ini membuatmu bingung, tapi belum saatnya aku beberkan semua padamu. Biarkan Harry berada dalam pengawasan Dark Lord, itu yang terbaik."

Severus hendak bicara namun Lucius memotongnya sesaat lebih cepat.

"Percayalah padaku, kau tau aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu."

Lucius menyentuh pipi kiri Severus dengan jemarinya, mengusap lembut. Dia seorang Malfoy yang memiliki garis keturunan berwajah sedingin es, namun selalu runtuh dihadapan pria yang dicintainya.

Severus melepas kehangatan dipipinya, tidak ada senyum dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Luc. Yang aku inginkan adalah keselamatan Harry, dan aku yakin itu tidak jika ia bersama Voldemord."

Severus berbalik dan berjalan tanpa memandang lagi kebelakang, yang tidak ia sadari adalah wajah terluka dari pria berambut platinum yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Mione!"

Pemuda berambut merah tebal membentak sahabat perempuanya yang terus menangis sesenggukan sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ron! Kau lihat bagaimana keadaan Cedrik? Dia mati, Ron. Dan kini Harry hilang entah kemana. Aku sangat Khawatir dengan keadaanya!"

"Aku tau, tapi kalau begini kau malah akan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit," Ron berkata dengan nada panik.

Ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor telah ramai oleh teman-teman Harry Potter, sejak terhentinya pertandingan triwizard yang menyebabkan kematian salah satu murid kebanggan asrama berlambang singa pemberani.

"Aku merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan Harry dengan tidak baik akhir-akhir ini," Seamus berkata dengan rasa sesal, membuat yang lain terdiam tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Lucius Malfoy berdiri di atas balkon manor miliknya. Pikirannya penat hari ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Malfoy sepertinya berada dalam dilema. Ia terlanjur mencintai adik kelasnya sendiri. Dulu ia pikir rasa cinta itu bisa ia hilangkan dengan menikahi Narcissa Black. Tapi disaat takdir mempertemukan mereka di dalam _inner circle_ sekelebat rasa yang berbeda menggelitik hatinya kembali.

_Ia sekali lagi jatuh hati pada Severus Snape._

Berbeda dengan pemuda yang dulu ia kenal saat di Hogwarts, severus yang ia temui dibawah pimpinan 'Pangeran Kegelapan' tidak lagi bersemangat seperti dulu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana anak itu begitu tertarik mempelajari ramuan, dia bahkan sering lupa waktu. Lucius tau anak itu sangat polos, tapi ia pintar, bahkan diantara murid Slytherin lainnya. Itu salah satu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikan bocah bersurai hitam. Ia, Lucius, seorang (prefeck), anak tingkat satu dalam sejarahnya tidak akan mungkin bisa bersahabat dengan anak tingkat 5. Tapi, Severus lain. Dia anak yang berbeda, pola pikirnya jauh lebih dewasa dibanding anak seusianya.

Hari demi hari yang mereka lewati, ia lah yang menjadi pelindung untuk anak itu. Severus melihat sosoknya sebagai seorang kakak. Ia senang menjalani perannya selama dirinya bisa selalu dekat dengan Severus. Kelulusanya dari Hogwart ia anggap sebagai hari yang paling berat. Tidak ada lagi tawa Severus yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Tidak bisa lagi dirinya melindungi anak itu dari kenakalan anak-anak asrama Gryffindor.

_"Kenapa kau harus lulus sekarang?" _

_Lucius tersenyum mendengar keluhan anak berambut hitam didepanya. _

_"Karena aku seorang Malfoy. Ayahku bisa murka kalau aku sengaja tidak naik kelas," Lucius__ bergurau __dan yang ia dapati adalah Severus yang semakin cemberut. _

_"Jangan bersedih. Belajarlah yang baik dan usahakan mendapat nilai outsanding dengan begitu rekomendasi bekerja dikementrian pasti akan kau dapatkan. Aku menunggumu disana, Sev." _

_Lucius menepuk ringan surai hitam tersebut. Untuk pertama dan terakir kalinya ia beranikan diri untuk memeluk Severus dan mengecup keningnya. Lucius menaiki kereta terakhir yang ditarik seekor Trestal, sendirian. _

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." _

_Ketika kereta itu berjalan sampai titik tidak terlihat pandanga__n__nya tidak sedikitpun berpaling dari sosok kecil berambut hitam yang senantiasa menungguinya. _

_"Lucius!" _

_Pipinya terasa panas. Tamparan ayahnya, Abraxas Malfoy, sangat menyakitkan. _

_"Keluarga Malfoy tidak menerima hubungan menyimpang!" _

_"Father, kau salah paham. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Aku menganggapnya seperti dia adalah adik ku sendiri," Lucius berkata dengan nada yang meninggi. _

_Abraxas mengamati wajah anak semata wayangnya, "Aku akan mempercayaimu jika kau menikahi Narcissa Black." _

_"Father, aku baru dua tahun lulus dari Hogwarts. Fokusku saat ini masih pada __ke K__ementrian." _

_"Narcissa anak yang baik, dia tidak akan menjadi bebanmu. Kau beruntung mendapatkan calon istri sepertinya. Atau memang kau benar-benar ada hubungan dengan anak itu?" _

_"Tidak ada, Father." _

_Lucius tidak lagi menyanggah perkataan ayahnya. Ia tau itu akan percuma. Keputusan telah dibuat. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. _

_"Bagaimana nilai-nilaimu sev? Kuyakin kau banyak mendapat outstanding." _

_Hari itu liburan akhir pekan ditahun Ke-4 Severus di Hogwarts. Lucius selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk anak itu. _

_"Tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku yakin aku bisa mengungguli prestasimu di Hogwarts dulu." _

_Lucius terkekeh, senyumnya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun selalu dapat merekah disaat ada Severus. _

_"Kau sudah mulai besar kepala rupanya," Lucius berkata sambil mengusap kasar helai kelam Severus. Ia senang sekali hari ini masih berkesempatan bertemu, karna ini hari terakhirnya bersama anak itu. Ia bukanlah kakak yang baik, ia tau itu. Ketidak mampuannya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan membuatnya terlihat buruk. Tapi, ia tidak sanggup merenggut kebahagiaan Severus saat ini. Biarlah hari ini jadi hari terakir yang menyenangkan. _

Lucius menengadah, manik kelabunya menatap kelamnya langit malam. "Aku rindu pada Severus ku yang dulu. Kau orang yang sangat polos, hingga pengaruh buruk dari luar mendorongmu semakin mendekat ke tepi jurang. Tapi aku disini akan selalu menjadi tali bagimu untuk kau panjat, nanti ketika kau benar-benar terjatuh."

.

_~Flash Back On~_

.

"My Majesty."

Tom menyandarkan kepala pada sebelah tanganya. Ia duduk di singgasana nya yang agung. Dihadapanya wormtail tengah berlutut.

"My Lord, semua perkiraanmu benar. Kapanpun kita harus bersiap karena Albus akan terus mencari anak itu. Dia-"

"Aku tau. Harry hanya tumbal. Tidak ada 'anak yang terpilih'."

Tom berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Terus pantau pergerakan Albus. Bagaimanapun sekarang perang ini tidak lagi antara pihak gelap dan pihak terang, tapi hanya ada aku dan Albus," Tom berkata, manik matanya menyorot tajam penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, _Father_."

.

_~Flash Back Off~_

.

...

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

...

A/N: Dikit ya? Iya emang dikit banget #BLETAAK *dilempar panci bolong sama reader*. Iya.. iya maaf deh tapi berbaik hatilah sama Back, ini mungkin jadi permulaan dari Hiatusnya akohh.. Hikss.. Hikss..

Terakir minta reviewnya ya. Kalo ga direpiew tar ga dilanjutinn nih pic nya.

'BYUUURRR'

*Diceburin reader ke laut*


End file.
